Stargazing
by Brentinator
Summary: One new year's eve and a young couple. What kind of romance will spark? Dedicated to Mystic The Animus. Takes place in between The return of Marcus and How to deal with traitors. Rated K plus.
Selena's POV.

It was past the academy's curfew when I climbed out onto the roof. It was a clear winter night, and you could see all the winter constellations. I grabbed my 5 seconds of summer jacket and climbed out on the roof where Mr. Davenport had set up a gigantic telescope. I looked into it and saw my favorite planet. Saturn. It was just a thing of beauty. Like the entire universe. I loved constellations and planets. They reminded us of the beauty all around us. Even in dark times. Back when I worked for Krane, before he put the Triton app on my chip, I ended up getting injured a lot on missions when I was "helping people" according to that smug jerk. He was a huge liar. I'm glad that Mr. Davenport had accidentally found me while I was under the control of Gisele. I hated her. She had almost killed my boyfriend twice. Boyfriend. That felt so nice to say. Chase William Davenport. My boyfriend for two years. He had tried to help me while I was under the Triton app, but then I realized who he was afterwards. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. Speaking of witch, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Chase in his normal attire of jeans and a plaid shirt. He sat down beside me and realized what I was doing.

"I love the constellations this time of year. They are almost as pretty as you." Chase smiled as he put his arm around me.

I could tell I started blushing.

"You know what my favorite planet is?" I asked.

"Saturn. It's also Bree's favorite." Chase said.

"Yeah. It's amazing." I said with a smile.

"So what were you thinking about while you were up here?" Chase asked.

"Um...not good things. I was thinking about the Triton app, Krane and...you know who." I said as I quickly turned away.

My boyfriend was terrified of Gisele. She had almost succeeded in ripping out his chip and she stabbed him in the shoulder. I understood why.

"Selena. It's not your fault." Chase said.

"I know. I just deal with the fact that one day...we will die." Selena explained.

"I know. But let's think about that. It's new years eve for Pete's sake." Chase said witch made me laugh a bit.

My stomach growled and Chase handed me a heart shaped box. Inside were chocolates and they each had a letter on them. They made out the words, I love you Selena.

"Custom chocolates. I'm impressed." I smiled.

"By the way, those are expensive." Chase said as we started laughing.

I handed him a large package that was weirdly shaped.

"Can I ask what this is?" Chase asked.

"Just open it genius." I joked.

He took off the wrapping paper and it was a instrument case. He opened it and saw a acoustic guitar.

"I love it Selena." Chase said as he pulled it out and started strumming some notes on it.

"After what happened with your last guitar, I thought you needed a replacement." I smiled as I remembered what one of the students accidentally did to Chase's last guitar.

Flashback...

"Thanks for bringing my guitar from the mainland Mr. Davenport." Chase said with a grin as he pulled out his acoustic guitar and started strumming a few notes as I came in the room.

"Hey Chasey." I smiled as he was playing guitar.

Then I saw Charlie flying through the room and land on Chase. Adam and the rest of his students came in the room.

"Chase, are you ok?" I asked.

"I think so. I think it would be better if I didn't have a person on top of me!" Chase yelled.

Adam and I helped Charlie off of Chase and I helped him up.

"Where's your guitar?" I asked.

We looked over to see it on the ground. It wasn't even fixable now. It was more like scrap wood.

"Thanks for breaking my guitar Adam." Chase said as he stormed out of the room.

It hurt to see my boyfriend like that, so I started saving my money to get him a new guitar.

End of flashback...

"I know it has been almost a year since that happened, but it took forever to save the money." I explained.

"Thank you Selena." Chase said as he started playing a song that I didn't know. He explained it was Guns n roses and I remembered that my boyfriend has a obsession for old rock bands. But I can get him to listen to newer music as well. After he played some other songs by them, he started playing my favorite song and he sang as well.

"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything

To fall in love truly, was all I could think

That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams

The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?

I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.

I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,

I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

Now, son, I'm only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things.

Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink

And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything

Too young to notice, and too dumb to care

Love was a story that couldn't compare.

I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?

I made you a present with paper and string.

Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.

You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Now, son, I'm only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things

You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,

That God shows you differently.

She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?

It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.

Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,

You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose

If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose

To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.

I can't bear to see the same happen to you.

Now, son, I'm only telling you this

Because life can do terrible things." He finished singing singing as he looked at me and smiled. Then he leaned in, and he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, then I looked at my phone. I had set up a timer for new year's day.

"Three, two, one. Happy New year." Chase and I said quietly as we saw fireworks in the distance.

Many things happen on new years, and stargazing is one of them.

The end.

 **This story is dedicated to one of my best friends, Mystic** **The** **Animus**. **She requested the idea a while back and I finally am able to work on it.**

 **So Mystic, I hope this exceeded your expectations.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
